valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Neela, Timewalker (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Scientist Timewalker | Family = | Affiliations = | Creators = | First = ( ) | Last = }} Dr. Neela Sethi, Timewalker is an incredibly smart theoretical physicist and the current Timewalker in the Valiant Universe. She was studying time travel at when she was interrupted by time traveler Ivar Anni-Padda, who took her into the timestream to protect her from pursuers. History In the year 2015, Neela Sethi was working as a theoretical physicist at studying time travel. She was on the verge of her final breakthrough when she was interrupted by a man named Ivar Anni-Padda, claiming to be a time traveler. He said her invention would put the universe in danger, and while she initially refused to believe he was anything but a nutjob, they came under attack by powerful, interdimensional androids from the future called Prometheans. Ivar led Neela through a "timearc"; a naturally occurring wormhole. As they continued to move through timearcs one step ahead of their pursuers, Ivar explained that Neela's invention of time travel would eventually fall into the hands of the Prometheans, who would use it to threaten existence itself. Despite Ivar also explaining time travel cannot change the past due to a process known as the "Chronology Protection Conjecture", Neela became increasingly convinced she could use time travel to save her father from a fatal accident. Their attempts to flee the Prometheans took them everwhen from prehistory to World War II, but soon, the Prometheans caught up to Neela. While she destroyed them, one revealed to her that not only was Ivar keeping secrets from her, and lying about her ability to save her father, but also that their leader was none other than her future self. She abandoned Ivar in prehistory without his timearc-locating Tachyon Compass, and went to 2001 to save her father. Over and over again she attempted to stop his fatal car crash, but every time, something would go wrong and the crash would still occur. After over a dozen attempts, she accepted that Ivar had been right all along. It was then that the Mistress of the Prometheans decided to approach Neela. Neela's future self revealed that while the past couldn't be changed, Neela's invention would have destroyed Chronology Protection Conjecture, and allowed the past to be changed. Neela agreed to work with the Mistress, journeying to her home in Oblivi-1, where she completed her research. Soon, however, she discovered that the Mistress was lying just like Ivar. She did not care about their father, for she was a worshiper of a universe-destroying cult called the Null, and wanted to use Neela's device to destroy history. Aided by a rescue team led by Ivar, Neela escaped Oblivi-1, but Ivar died in the escape. Neela traveled back to a point in history before he became a time traveler, and recruited the younger Ivar in her attempt to stop her future self. Similarly to Neela's failure at saving her father, she and the young Ivar could not seem to stop the Mistress of Prometheans. Neela decided the only way to save the universe, and Ivar, was to stop the Mistress from ever being born. She decided to kill herself, but her body was recovered by the Prometheans and restored with cybernetics. They then began cloning her, implanting the clones with memories that made them hate Ivar, leading them to become their Mistress--as the Mistress was not one woman, or even Neela's future self, but rather a mass-produced army of clones. Ivar and his ally, a humanoid dinosaur from another timeline named Ank, stormed the Null fortress to save Neela. The three of them managed to stop the Prometheans from collapsing reality, but in doing so, kickstarted a paradox that would never allow Neela and Ivar to be together. Now, they both travel the timelines independent of each other, with Neela and Ank helping people wherever and whenever they can. Some of their later conflicts include stopping a powerful time travelling robot, and aiding superhero team Unity. Personality Powers and Abilities *'Promethean Body Mods': When attempting to undermine her future counterpart's conception, Neela instead sealed it when the Prometheans found her and modified her using future technology. Namely their ability to manipulate and traverse the 5th dimension unimpeded, enabling them to move through time and space with little impunity. ** Enhanced Physicality: Neela's futuristic bionics naturally augment her anatomical dynamics. Affording her superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, reflexes and so on. ** Planeswalking: Due to the 5th dimensional nature of her enhancements. The timewalker can not only move across the corridors of history but traverse the infinite expanse of alternate histories as well. *** Time Travel *** Dimensional Travel *** Geo-Leaping: Neela can teleport unknown distances most instantly. ** Energy Manipulation: As parts of her body had been reconstructed after her failed attempted to preempt the future, Neela's physiology had been modified in various ways for certain use functions. *** Energy Blasts: Her still functioning left eye can fire a blast ray device that emits unknown energy for offense. ** Zelig Technology: Unlike the standard Zelig chip technology which acclimates to the immediate surroundings. Neela's bionic chassis can willfully alternate its outward appearance to simulate whatever she wishes for it too look like, such as casting a image induction of her previous facial appearance before her remodeling. *'Genius-Level Intelligence': Neela is a gifted theoretician with many doctorates & degrees in chronological study. Her time spent traveling throughout history and reality alongside Ivar had gifted her with even greater understanding of time as well as space. Equipment * Extensive Promethean technology cybernetic enhancements * Promethean Tracker * Tachyon Compass * Zelig Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances IVAR 002 VARIANT VILLALOBOS TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ( ) IVAR 007 PLATINUM AGE VARIANT GILL TEXTlESS.jpg|' ' ( ) FFF 004 VARIANT CHEUNG-TL.jpg|' ' ( ) Panels File:VHB2016 NeelaSethi.jpg FFF 001 003.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Time Travel Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Projection Category:Super Genius Level Intellect Category:Cyborgs Category:Timewalker